TrainBoy43's Budgie Parody Casts
Here are some Budgie Parody Casts for TrainBoy43's videos. Cast *Little Toot as Dumbo *Ten Cents as Timothy Q. Mouse *Lillie Lightship as Mrs. Jumbo *Cerberus as The Ringmaster *Burk as Joe *Hercules as Casey Junior *Emily (from TT) as Giddy Elephant *SS Vienna as Prissy Elephant *The Duchess as Catty Elephant *Nicole Watterson as Matiarch *Warrior as Mr. Jumbo *Big Mac as Mr. Stork *Grampus, Frank, Eddie, Baddeck, Elias, Zip, Zug, Top Hat, Sunshine, Lord Stinker, Boomer, and Blair as The Storks *Burke as Skinny *Shrimpers as The Clowns and The Guards *The Pirates, Den, Dart, Zebedee, Zak, D261, Johnny Cuba, D199, Zorran, Paxton, Norman, Sidney, Max, Monty, Bear, D7101, and Bertram as Pink Elephants *Grandpa Lou as Jim Crow *Theodore as Crow with Glasses *Hank as Crow with Hat that's Missing the Top Part *George as Fat Crow *Foduck as Little Crow *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could), Belle, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Caroline, Elizabeth, Madge, Flora, Caitlin, and Millie as The Other Female Elephants For The Pyramid of Pachyderms Falls Crossover *Scooby Doo as Mickey Mouse *Shaggy Rogers as Donald Duck *Coco Bandicoot as Tillie *Baby as Pinocchio *Crash Bandicoot as Chip *Spyro as Tack *Cynder as Princess Yum Yum *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Tom, Jerry, and GonGon as The Vultures *AiAi as Jiminy Cricket *Croc as Boy For The Evil Diesels on Parade Crossover *Globox as Tim Lockwood *Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes *Agent Ed as Rabbit *Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls *Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails *Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails *Tiger as Pluto *Mr. Bean as Lumiere *Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity *Laurel as Wreck It Ralph *Hardy as Fix It Felix Jr *Ethel as Vanellope *Cuddles as Romeo *Giggles as Juliet *Thomas as Roger Rabbit *Edward as Eddie Valiant *Adult Tod as Basil of Baker Street *Adult Copper as Dr. Dawson *Princess Peach as Dorothy *Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog *Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters *Gromit as Patrick *Wallace as Spongebob *The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles *Peter Griffin as Donald Duck *Gumball as Jose Carioca *Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles *Luke Skywalker as Mushu *The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards *Darth Vader as Crococaptain *The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol *The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains *The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards *The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys *WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic *Deers as The Albert Einsteins *Shaggy Rogers as Timon *Casey Jones as Pumbaa *Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions *Goblin King as The Grand Duke of Owls *Dexter as Plucky Duck *Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras *The Bandits as The Spiders *Emmet as Mickey Mouse *Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck *Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse *Casey Jr as Eddy *Toots as Ed *Johnny as Edd *Cat as Tigger *Dog as Roo *Shaun as Cogsworth *Crash Bandicoot as Bugs Bunny *Coco Bandicoot as Lola Bunny *Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers *The Weasels as The Cy Bugs *President Buisness as Discord *Rayman as Flint Lockwood *Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks *Salem as Steve *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels *Montana as Honest John *Tootle as Gideon *John Crichton as Jacquimo *Ursula as Nightmare Moon *Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook *Luigi as Captain *Mario as Captain K'nuckles *Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo *Pom Pom as Pichu *Top Cat as Ichabod Crane *Waffles as Ichabod's Horse *Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner *Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner *Princess Daisy as Dot Warner *Cerberus as Frankenstein *Gordon Quid as Dracula *The Alley Cats as The Monsters *Pinocchio as Jimmy *The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests Parody Casts: *Budgie - Part 1: Budgie leaves the town. *Harold - Part 2: When Big Mac delivers Budgie, Hercules arrives at the town. *Budgie - Part 3: The Roustabouts with a Crossover. *Budgie - Part 4: The Parade. *Budgie - Part 5: Ten Cents helps Budgie out. *Budgie - Part 6: The Pyramid of Pachyderms goes up, but falls, and breaks everything apart, with a crossover. *Budgie - Part 7: The Foolish Freight Cars sing. *Budgie - Part 8: The Evil Villains on Parade with a Crossover *Budgie - Part 9: When I See An Elephant, Budgie Flies, and The Ending Credits. Trivia *When Budgie charges toward the gap and falls off, Ten Cents orders him to stop and look out, but fails when Budgie hits the ball. As Budgie says 'Uh-oh.', Cerberus orders everyone to look out, while Ten Cents yells 'It's going to fall!'. After a huge fall, Cynder finds Spyro okay, while AiAi finally sees Sunshine hurt, until Croc, worried, starts to put Sunshine in a wheelchair. Category:TrainBoy43